Stating The Obvious
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: "Oh, yeah, and for the last eight months Nell and I have been having sex and we decided to give it a label about a month in, but you're all so daft you sorta didn't notice us all but making out in ops room the other day." - Nallen EST. AU. Supposed to be fluffy, I think...


**Stating the Obvious.  
Words: **1085**  
Couple: **Nell Jones and G Callen.**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognise belong to Shane Brennan and CBS.**  
AU.  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

Standing across the room from each other, trying not to draw attention to the deep blush on her cheeks and his smug smile was hard for them. Keeping the fact that they were together a secret was hard for them. For the first two months, they had a bet on how long it would take the team to notice them sneaking around behind their backs and call them out on it, but they both were disappointed when no one noticed. They thought they'd been caught out in the fourth month, when Kensi questioned Nell's 'glow', but Kensi hadn't let her respond and said something about a one-night stand that obviously had the intelligence analyst in high spirits.

Here they were, in their eighth month together, and no one had said anything. Blatantly flirting in the ops room, they even came in together last week and no one questioned it. Nell Jones was about ready to stand at the top of the stairs and scream it for everyone to hear because everyone seemed so clueless. Neither were going to bring it up in a conversation, at times they were too awkward to talk to each other about their relationship that you'd think it was a miracle they lasted this long.

A miracle it was.

G Callen knew that she was getting restless, annoyed even. They wanted to tell everyone, but how were you supposed to bring up their relationship in a conversation? "Oh, yeah, and for the last eight months Nell and I have been having sex and we decided to give it a label about a month in, but you're all so daft you sorta didn't notice us all but making out in ops room the other day." That may seem like a good way to bring it up with someone like Abigail Scuito, but they weren't dealing with the goth.

Instead, they were dealing with three federal agents, a LAPD detective and an ex-hacker-turned-government-employee. All five of whom, should have been smart enough to notice by now.

Maybe not.

…

"Okay, Nell-Bell-of-the-currently-non-existent-ball," Marty Deeks sung, smiling at the intelligence analyst who was leaning against G Callen's desk.  
"Yes Detective?"  
"Hetty's thanksgiving dinner, you going solo or are we going to be meeting someone on this fine night?"  
She shrugged, "I don't know."  
"It's tomorrow," Kensi Blye pointed out to her friend, wide eyes as she took in the casual expression the young woman was wearing.  
"I might be going with someone, but you definitely won't be meeting anyone new."

Sam Hanna frowned, looking at Eric Beale who shook his head rapidly saying that his girlfriend was out of town and he riding solo for the night.

"Don't think it's not possible," she laughed, smiling at the LAPD detective, "while my guy friends outside of all of you guys would enjoy a party like Hetty's, I think I'd prefer to take someone who won't have a heart attack when she pops up all ninja-like behind them."  
"Everyone has a heart attack when she does that," Eric pointed out.  
"Not everyone."

The four all shared glances, confused by the reactions they were receiving. Nell sat with a small smug smile on her face, watching them try to understand what she was saying.

"Why does it look like they're trying to think?" G Callen questioned, walking into the bullpen with a confused look on his face.  
"They asked me if I was taking anyone to Hetty's thanksgiving dinner," she replied simply.  
"I think the question was really, if she'd bringing someone any of us know," Deeks corrected.  
"I told them that I may be going with someone, but I won't be introducing them to anyone new."

Smiling, Callen chuckled, scratching his neck as he looked around at everyone nervously.

"Stop playing games Nell," Kensi sighed, "you're taking someone, and obviously Hetty is okay with it, so who is it?"  
"Hetty doesn't know I'm going with them," the intelligence analyst told her.  
Deeks shook his head, "she has to know, I thought we had to clear all of guests or whatever with her?"  
"But he's a guest also."  
"Yeah, he's your guest, who is he?" Eric pressed.  
"No, he's Hetty's guest."  
"Not possible."  
"How's that Eric?" she questioned with raised eyebrows.  
"I've seen that guest list," he explained, "I know who every single one of those people are, either by work or Facebook stalking."  
"I give up," Nell murmured, standing up off the desk.  
"Will you just tell us?" Marty pouted.

Without hesitation Nell made her way to G Callen, who didn't fight when she grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him closer to her so she could kiss him. His hands fell on her hips and held her closer to him, even after she pulled away.

"Eight months," she whispered, shaking her head, speaking louder as she looked over her shoulder at them, "I was gonna give up at about three months and just say something, but I figured if I could walk into work with a hickey on my neck and _not _get asked who the lucky guy was, none of you would notice we were together even if we were having sex on your desk."  
"Don't put that image into Deeks' head," Callen laughed, "we'll never stop hearing about it."

Looking back at him, the intelligence analyst slapped him, moving away from his embrace as he frowned.

"Mr. Callen, I believe you owe Ms. Jones a bit of money," Henrietta Lange said casually, walking into the bullpen from behind him.  
"Why's that?"  
"Because I happened to be the poor soul that watched you two sneak off to the incinerator room about two months into your relationship," she told him, "please do try to keep it out of the office, I don't like finding buttons on the ground."

Nell's cheeks turned deep crimson, watching her boss smile at them before leaving a file in front of Sam Hanna and turning to walk away.

"I'm both mortified and glad," Nell stated.  
"I can understand why'd you'd be mortified," Deeks smirked.  
Callen cocked his head to the side, "why proud?"  
"Because you owe me fifty dollars," the woman answered, "I think plus interest, but I've had to wait for that fifty dollars for at least six months. Let's say, fifty percent?"  
"How about I buy dinner?" he suggested, as the woman smiled and begun to head up the stairs towards ops.  
"I was thinking a new toaster," she called in reply, "you broke my last one."

…

_This isn't my Christmas story because I wrote that on paper and lost it somewhere along the way :c But this is just a bit of confusing fluff-like something. Oh I don't know, but I giggled writing it, so c:_

_Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and a fantastic New Year! Probably won't be able to post until then. So everyone have a good one! C:_

_Thank you!_

_Review?_


End file.
